criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
World Edition (Collab)
The whole world comes to investigation in the World Edition (Collab). Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but the World Police Agency (WPA abridged) serves as a top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Info Current Region South Asia Current Case Gold Finger Previous Case The Sting of Irony Next Case Live and Let Thai ---- Cases Continents and Regions Europe Europe mainly focuses on two different plotlines: one being an anarchist group who does not believe in democracy. Against them are the Russian military force, who completely are opposed against the anarchy. The other driving force in Europe is the increasing debt of Greece. The main objective of this district is to help Greece by finding the driving force behind their lack of income and ending the anarchy forever. Sahara Region The Sahara Region mainly focuses on one plot line: that there are a group of robbers who are stealing from each country. Many are in jail, and many people are still out there, stealing from places from Cairo to Dubai. The main objective of this district involves catching the remaining thieves and incarcerating the leader forever. Eurasia The storyline of Eurasia revolves around a doomsday device implanted in the galaxy. It is suspected that the doomsday device will cause the Earth to rupture, split in two, and be destroyed. A union of the space agencies across Eurasia referred to as the Cosmic Convocation is working to find the machine so the planet will not be destroyed. The WPA was recruited by the Cosmic Convocation so both could work to find the device before more of the universe could be subject to destruction. South Asia After a breathtaking journey back at Eurasia, Chief Daniel Bourne agreed to help Salma Mahmoud (Sahir's sister) for preparing the annual Summer Olympics. Other than that, the team also coped Atticus with the death of his mother and learns Sahir's atrocious past. However, the overlapping problems didn't stop there since a mysterious superhuman substance had spreaded across South Asia and the WPA must stop it at once. East Asia East Asia focuses on a story in a blog post called 'Black Reminiscence', which is rumored that the page of the blog cannot be closed until the final chapter of the story is released. For unknown reasons, murders similar to the story happened right after the release of each chapter. Black Reminiscence is also the presumed sequel to 'Grey Destiny', a book released twenty years ago that focuses on the murders of the former WPA's members, and the same book that annihilated the entire former WPA including Marco's father. The current WPA is tasked to unveil who was the revived serial killer that haunted the WPA after twenty years dormant. Oceania Africa Antarctica Antarctica focuses on following scientists through the continent and stopping their illegal experiments that are starting to melt the polar caps. South America North America Police Department Government Officials Interpol Daniel Bourne (Commissioner) Vivienne Matthieu (Administrative Assistant) Ricky Romano (Elite Force Agent) Max Storm (Elite Force Junior Officer) Sahir Mahmoud (Chief Medical Examiner) Ava Müller (Head of Forensics) Mako Speltz (Tech Analyst) Atticus Giddleworthington (Profiler) Marco Lopez (Historian) International Circuit of Courts The Honorable Beaurigarde (Judge) Marie Boutfont (Lawyer) England John Cameron (Agent for SIS) Margaret Moneypenny (Head of SIS) Germany Adolf Stalin (President) (Deceased) General Fiedler (General) (Incarcerated) Russia General Ruskov (General) Sofya Morozova (Space Agency Director) (Incarcerated) Ivan Morozov (Cosmonaut) (Deceased) Manuel Stalin (Engineer) Greece Tanya Sachinidis (Finance Minister) Alcander Hantzopoulous (Ambassador) (Deceased) Austria Alexander Grimm (Chancellor) (Incarcerated) Egypt Major Summerslade (USA Fort Guard) (Incarcerated) Algeria Reem Benhoussan (Agent for DRS) Israel Aisha Hussain (Agent for Mossad) Britt Connahay (Agent for Mossad) United States Nate Chester (Colonel) Murder Weapons Characters Main Characters= Daniel Bourne Vivienne Matthieu Ricky Romano Max Storm Aisha Hussain Sahir Mahmoud Ava Müller Mako Speltz Atticus Giddleworthington Marco Lopez |-| Central Characters= Cosette Beaurigarde John Cameron Viktor Ruskov |-| Victims= Irene Penn Adolf Stalin Boris Sokolov Cardinal Grimaldi Geass Thomas Tournier Alcander Hantzopoulous Helena Castro Paige Dawnes Khalid Al-Mansoori Iris Rahnain Sidi Hamid Mariam Acar Omar Ascofare Amal Ishaq Abdul Rahman Qazi Kevin Kjellberg Tarek Tolka Oliwia Kaminska Zoya Oserova Jarno Vuorela Tulia Lillip Emanuel Engelstad Rokhan Sakharov |-| Suspects= Monica Penn Ben Alexopoulous Ross McNeilson Emily Branford Margaret Butterfield Sebastien Fassbinder Okta Paderborn Tanya Sachinidis Amelia Dietrich General Fiedler General Ruskov Anya Galerkin Alexander Grimm Viktoria Lenin Pope David John Cameron Flora Corteggio Agostine Telesca Helena Castro Manuel Madeiros Raul Silvestre Béatrice Cloutier Laura Clément Melissa Williams Ethan Langlais Rafi Zulfarkani Major Summerslade Jane Riley Pascal the Rascal Farah As-Sami Fatima Al-Mansoori Seif Ishaq Tariq Rashad Aisha Hussain Oma Kontar Neith Akil Amal Ishaq Reem Benhoussan Ikram Boutaleb Sheikh Hisham Abay Budak Boran Akdag Edina Duran Abdul Rahman Qazi Sara Basra Adam Souleyman Yusuf Barahir Roody Lovehearts Mako Speltz Gjohl Magnuson Erik Ivanovic Manuel Stalin Ibra Reinqvist Britt Connahay Oliwia Kaminska Zamir Bejko Zarah Berisha Zamora Bejko Ariana Marishta Cyryl Kaminski Arslan Garayev Sofya Morozova Nyazik Abdulayeva Mergen Ibragimov Dr. Rubisova Svetlana Demidova Armas Kallio Ivan Morozov Fredrik Takala Rose Lillip San Cat Margha Futa Adrian Vixel Henrietta Giddleworthington-Sanders Colonel Natasha Ruskova Arthur Damsgaard |-| Killers= Ross McNeilson Amelia Dietrich General Fiedler Agostine Telesca Sebastien Fassbinder Béatrice Cloutier Ben Alexopoulous Alexander Grimm Major Summerslade Tariq Rashad Neith Akil Ikram Boutaleb Boran Akdag Yusuf Barahir Reem Benhoussan Mako Speltz Erik Ivanovic Zamir Bejko Nyazik Abdulayeva Dr. Rubisova Armas Kallio Rose Lillip Sofya Morozova |-| Quasi-Suspects= Geass Ricky Romano Alcander Hantzopoulous Vivienne Matthieu Helena Castro Viktor Ruskov Pascal the Rascal Henrik Toivonen John Cameron Atticus Giddleworthington Edina Duran Colonel Chester Sofya Morozova Lailah Malikah Rokhan Sakharov Vladimir Eristov Margaret Moneypenny Salma Mahmoud |-| Minor Characters= Adam Benson Sarah Giddleworthington Sarah Wakefield Laura Esposito Victor Lopez Matthias Grimm Ruben Castro Marie Boutfont Roger Sanders Ranks Level 1 – Officer Level 5 – Deputy Level 10 – Detective Level 20 – Corporal Level 30 – Sergeant Level 45 – Lieutenant Level 60 – Captain Level 75 – Major Level 100 – Inspector Level 125 – Lead Inspector Level 150 – Commander Level 175 – Deputy Chief Level 200 – Commissioner Level 250 – Sheriff Level 300 – Ranger Level 350 – Marshal Level 400 – Senior Trooper Level 500 – General Level 600 – Secret Agent Police Pets Europe The pet shop in Europe requires 2 gold medals in the World Edition. The following pets are available in this shop: NOTE: The Wolf will be at 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 2 and the Rat will be at 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Gallery BureauBadge.png|Badge for the World Police Agency|link=World Police Agency WPAGlobe.png|Gallery of Bureau Members|link=Category:Bureau Members Category:World Editions